Whowhat are you
by Carida0
Summary: The begining my mermaid melody oc's 'Suki' . It's the 'start' of her childhood. Metting a human for the first time.. Please cooemnt / review it please so I know that people like it and I can continue


**What/ Who are you? **

Swimming around the blue ocean exploring her kingdom Suki, who is the age of 8 can't get to far in swimming outside of her kingdom. Being watched by a sitter, who won't even let her go around her kingdom without escorting her. Deciding to try to get out of her cluchtes Suki decides to sneak away while her sitter was asked by another mermaid to hold something for her.

Suki swimming as silently as she can finally got away from her sitter, now the even harder chanllenge was to not get spotted. Avoiding everybody she can, she eventually got outside the castle walls.

"Yes! i did it" she shouts happily, but quickly covers her mouth forgetting she's not suppose to be outside and doesn't want to get caught. Suki swam around in delight knowing she has some freedom, not being told how to speak, sit, eat , and not go through her lessons in being a proper princess.

Looking up momentarily she notices the water is lighter, Suki never went up to the surface she was always told not to. With slight hesitation she slowly made her way up to the surface. In her mind she thought 'i've never been up there before, it wouldn't hurt to see what it looks like up there. I've read books about the surface.. I wasn't suppose to but i did and i want to really see what it looks like for myself'.

She broke through the water and reached the surface with that last thought, looking around it wasn't as bad as the elders had told her. She saw green land and the sun that was a nice color of yellow and red as it was setting.

"I knew they were lying, thier is nothing bad up here; only land.. maybe thier trying to hide something.. maybe-"

"Hey! why are you in the water.. it's getting dark you should come out"

Not noticing that there was a person on land she just stared, Suki never saw a person before not on land.. and not on two legs. She saw a human once in a story but it was very brief until the elders took the book away from her.

" hey.. are you ok?.. you should come out of the water now"

Still observing him she noticed he looked about the same age as her, had light blonde hair green eyes that sparkled like a gem stone she had in her room, and he was also holding a strange instrument that she never saw before.

" What are you holding in your hand?" she asked him

" This..? It's a violin, haven't you seen one before..?" as he asked he saw her shake her head no " well i guess not everybody can see one"

" Can you play any other instruments..?"

"Uuuhhh.. yeah, the piano and im learning the guitar, but we'll talk about that later you should come out of the water before you cacth a cold"

Tilting her head " a cold..?" as the words left her lips the boy gave her a confused look, Suki knew that he was thinking she was weird and decided to change the conversation " Umm.. i can't get out of the water" Once again he gave her a puzzled look.

" And why not..?"

"Well, im.." she lifts her tail out of the water " a mermaid as you can see"

His eyes widen in amazement "Wow! I've never seen an actually mermaid before, i've read about them, seen paintings of some mermaids that people thought what they would look like.. but now.. i actually know they exsist and now-" he cut himself off knowing he was rambling "oh um.. you probably don't want other people knowing about you.. huh"

"if you don't mind, i would like to keep this between us. To be honest i've never seen a human before... and i can't tell anybody i have or that i saw the surface..i'm not suppose to be up here" Suki says with a tone of sadness, they boy looks at her and then smiles.

" Ok then, this will be our little secret. I'm Aro, your first human friend and you are..?"

" Ok, I'm Suki, your first mermaid friend" they smile at eachother, Aro turns his head and sees that it has gotten darker.

"I have to get going..." his face turning a little red " B-but hopefully i can see you tomorrow.. i-i mean you can come up i mean.. a-and i'll even play my violin so you know what it sounds like" Stuttering and giving a smile.

Confused why his face turned a light pink, Suki returned the smile saying " Ok, i'll come up everyday." They both smiled at eachother and went off on thier way. As Suki swims back down to her kingdom she think ' Wow! I can't believe it! I have a human friend.. but I have to keep this to myself' As she crept into the castle she notices a mermaid in the corner of her eye.. no.. it was a merman. Also another thing she hasn't seen before, was that he had a grey tail.

He smiled at her as if he knew where she just was.. and doing. The grey tailed merman gave her a quick wink and swam away into the castle. Did he live in the castle..? Suki wondered but a few seconds she realized what he did, winked at her. Her face turning a little red from being flustered and says "Baka!"


End file.
